July 8, 2014 Main Event results
The July 8, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Canadian Tire Centre in Ottawa, Ontario on July 8, 2014. Summary In a brutal, anything-goes Last Man Standing Match with no pinfalls, submissions, disqualifications or count-outs, U.S. Champion Sheamus left Alberto Del Rio incapacitated for a 10-count to retain his U.S. Title. And on the first-ever edition of the "Highlight Reel" on WWE Network, Chris Jericho welcomed fellow Canadian and special guest, WWE Hall of Famer Bret "Hit Man" Hart, who silenced the braggadocios Damien Sandow. After exchanging bitter words on the mic at the start of the night, United States Champion Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio clashed in a Last Man Standing Match. As the war waged, Del Rio locked Sheamus in the Cross Armbreaker. But while still entangled in the painful hold, Sheamus used his might to hoist Del Rio and smash him through a table that was brought into the fray. With both Superstars down, they narrowly managed to stand up just before the referee reached his 10-count. In the end, a Brogue Kick from Sheamus proved too much Del Rio, who could not rise to his feet for a second time. On July 20, The Celtic Warrior has a chance to unify the U.S. and Intercontinental Titles when he competes in the Battleground Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship. In a 5-on-1 Handicap Match, Nikki Bella found herself battling seemingly insurmountable odds against Naomi, Natalya, Eva Marie, Summer Rae and Rosa Mendes. On the defensive right from the start, Nikki finally gained some momentum against Summer Rae. However, it was a DDT from Eva Marie that put a quick end to the bout. Afterward, Natalya and Naomi showed some compassion for the fallen Bella, but Cameron charged in to attack. Naomi quickly fought back and pursued her former partner out of the ring and up the entrance ramp. Chris Jericho kicked off the first ever "Highlight Reel" on WWE Network by welcoming WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart, who Jericho credited for helping launch his career in sports-entertainment. After Hart reminisced about some of his best opponents, Damien Sandow crashed the set dressed like former Hart and Jericho nemesis, Shawn Michaels, to mock the ring veterans. But the Sandow show didn't last long, thanks to a hard-hitting punch from Hart followed up by a painful session in the Sharpshooter! Results ; ; *Sheamus © defeated Alberto Del Rio in a Last Man Standing Match to retain the WWE United States Championship (15:00) *Summer Rae, Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes, Natalya & Naomi defeated Nikki Bella in a 5-on-1 Handicap match (2:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_93_Photo_001.jpg ME_93_Photo_002.jpg ME_93_Photo_003.jpg ME_93_Photo_004.jpg ME_93_Photo_005.jpg ME_93_Photo_006.jpg ME_93_Photo_007.jpg ME_93_Photo_008.jpg ME_93_Photo_009.jpg ME_93_Photo_010.jpg ME_93_Photo_011.jpg ME_93_Photo_012.jpg ME_93_Photo_013.jpg ME_93_Photo_014.jpg ME_93_Photo_015.jpg ME_93_Photo_016.jpg ME_93_Photo_017.jpg ME_93_Photo_018.jpg ME_93_Photo_019.jpg ME_93_Photo_020.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #93 results * Main Event #93 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events